Torn Roads
by Solstice White
Summary: V is a thief, a survivor, and a mutant. She's got no identity, no family, and no friends. All that life has ever held for her was survival, but is survival enough? (Prop's to those who have written mutant stories before me) Might be romance. Please review. OC
1. Torn Roads

Torn Roads

The Road to Hell is Paved with Survival

Name: V (alias, real name unknown) Known to the Brother-Hood of Mutants as Ghost.

Age: Unknown. Appears to be in her early twenties

Nationality: Unknown. Suspected that she resided in several small eastern countries in Asian.

Sex: Female

Appearance: White blond hair, shoulder length, black eyes, 5'4, thin, fit, attractive.

Background: Lived in an unknown country for years as a mutant before sneaking into the United States. Joined the terrorist organization known as 'The Brother-Hood of Mutants' and is known to still be a part of their ranks. Mutant ability is unknown. Has no files, or recorded fingerprints. A threat but not deadly. V seems to be fickle and capture is preferred over death.

Blah, blah blah. I was skimming through the file the U.S had on me. Not very detailed, in my opinion. It didn't even look like it had been filled out correctly either. And the grammar was downright horrible. I mean, did this person drop out of kindergarten and write this shit? Probably. And shouldn't my sex and physical description been at the top of the list? Not according to the government, apparently. A bunch of idiots, that's for sure. They probably didn't know I stole the file.

I leaned back in my bar stool, taking my elbow's off the bar. We had been here to catch a mutant with the ability to decay people when he got angry, but not only did Creed fuck that up, Professor X got to him first. Which, in all honesty, probably isn't a bad thing. I mean, the kid's power is deadly, and Magneto would have him walking the streets, killing every normal person for miles.

Sabertooth sat next to me, his claw's scraping his shot glass before he drank it. I winced at the sound, scowling at him. At this point, I could easily say I wished I'd never met the murdering psychopath. Fucked up in the head doesn't even cover Creed.

"Magneto's gonna be pissed when he finds out." I muttered. Creed's eyes flashed over to mine, and he grinned savagely. Several people saw his elongated and pointed teeth, and got up and left. It wasn't hard to see that he was a mutant, especially when he pulled stunts like that. I don't know why he even joined up with Magneto again, seeing as the last time Creed was screwed over and thrown from a building into the ocean. Somehow he regained some memories, and was willing to work for Magneto again.

I glanced over at him distastefully, my dark eyes holding nothing but contempt. Obviously he had his own agenda, but he wasn't spilling to anyone. Not that I was stupid enough to ask after that porcupine kid asked. Kid ended up needing 57 stitches.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Creed answered, his voice gruff across the air. Everyone left in the bar stilled, their brains no doubt processing that they had just heard a predator. If they were smart, they'd leave before he got interested enough to either rape (the woman who were pretty enough) or murder them all.

I shrugged. "I know you don't, he could impale you with a metal spike and you'd be fine. I don't have that luxury Cat Man." I replied smoothly, drinking my shot. He smirked, letting a few pointed teeth show.

"Always worried about yourself." He pointed out, and I snorted.

"No shit. I'm a survivalist, but you already know that." I said gruffly, looking back towards the door when it opened. Creed stayed still, facing the bar, but I could tell he was alert. Working with someone for a year, and you start to become more aware of them. Even if I wasn't, I made a point to observe him. He was the dangerous one, and I didn't want to fight him unless I had the advantage.

A man in a suit, tall and pale, walked through the bar doors with a man with a bow, and an old man in a plaid shirt. He was a bit shorter, and dressed in some kind of military armor with a bow on his back. The second man's eyes were a disturbing blue and empty. The man in a suit walked confidently, completely ignoring Creed, which was surprising, and sat at the other end of the bar. Everything was still for a few moments.

I moved my eyes to my drink when he sat down. I didn't want to be caught staring if he was a mutant. Didn't want to cause trouble. It was just that the old man's eyes, and the man with the bow's eyes were the _exact_ same of blue.

I drank some more shots, before just settling with a soda when I wasn't getting the buzz I wanted.

Creed had started to tense and smiled horribly when a pretty red headed woman left the bar with what looked like her boyfriend. He slid out of his seat and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in a bit V," He said, his rough voice equal measures excited and amused. I stood up and followed him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder back at me.

"No you're not, we've been through this." I said quietly, staring back at his pale eyes. I could see his sharp teeth glinting at me as he smiled. I got tired of him leaving a trail of dead bodies and raped (dead) women. Not to mention, I didn't really like the idea of him raping some innocent, mutant or not.

Faster than I could react, Creed spun, grabbing me by the throat and lifting me up into the air. Someone screamed and the bar emptied and I tore at his arm trying to relieve some of the pressure on my throat.

"Oh yeah? You wanna take the frail's place _V_? I don't really mind." He growled, his voice slipping through his grinning lips.

"Creed…put….me down." I rasped, glaring down at him. He had apparently forgotten what I could do.

"I don't think so." He said, and as soon as he did, my hands stopped clawing at his arm and flashed towards his elbow and wrist, tapping them. I dropped to the floor very ungraciously, coughing hoarsely. I rubbed my throat. Creed recovered quickly kicking me hard in the stomach till I rolled over on my back wheezing.

"Did that hurt? I'm sorry." He sneered down at me. I glared.

"Savage...Monster." I spat, my voice a loud whisper as I tried to breath normally. The pale man at the bar, who hadn't had the sense to leave, looked at me, something strange in his eyes. I looked away focusing on Creed. Sabertooth smiled even bigger. This was nothing new. I would tell him no, and we would get into a fight, which is what he wanted. I didn't. I never liked fighting, I only fought because it was necessary.

"That's right babe. Did you forget?" He asked, and I snapped into motion, springing up and hitting him in a dozen places, freezing him into place. I stood straight, glaring down at him.

"Nope. But it looks like you've forgotten who I am Sabertooth. Sometimes I think you just do this on purpose." I said coldly, glaring down at him. I was starting to get so sick of this man, you wouldn't believe. I heard a twang, and I turned, catching the arrow. I glared at the man in the suit and the man with the bow.

"This is none of _your_ concern." I spat even colder, snapping the arrow in two before throwing it to the ground. I had just turned back when Creed had sprung towards the two, a horrific smile lighting up his face. For someone so large and built, he was graceful and impossibly fast. I sighed, rushing forward, standing in front of Creed. He lunged at me, and I ducked under him, hitting him and paralyzing him again. Had it been any normal person, they would've been frozen for a few hours, but because of Creeds regeneration ability, he would recover in minutes.

"Sabertooth, we've caused enough trouble, let's just leave. We have to report back to Magneto anyway." I said, walking past him. Stupid mistake.

He grabbed my ankle and yanked me down. Thankfully, my reflex's kicked in and I didn't smash my head into the floor. He put a heavy boot on my back, pressing some of his weight on to me. Ouch much?

"Get off me fatty." I hissed, turning my head to glare at him when my eyes widened. Creed grinned, sensing the man in the suit behind him with his glow-stick thing. Creed spun, ripping his claw's across the man's abdomen. The man sneered, looking at Creed like he was dog shit he just stepped in.

I stood, cracking my neck. I was so done with this shit. Anger burned through me.

"That's it! I quit!" I roared, the lights flickering around me. Creed turned to me, the smile fading into a smirk.

"Very funny." He said before turning back to the suit man who was (miraculously) climbing out of the wall he landed in. The archer shot Creed, hitting him in the heart. Sabertooth turned and swatted him away like a bug before yanking out the arrow.

My dark eyes burned into his pale ones. "I'm serious. I'm done with you, I'm done with Magneto. I'm quitting."

"You can't quit." He said seriously, his smile gone now. He was deadly serious, but so was I.

"Yes I can. And that's what I'm doing. Have a nice life old man." I sneered, backing up. I wasn't stupid enough to turn my back on him when he was his pissed. That would result in my untimely death.

My eyes turned for just a second when the man-who-was-in-a-suit was no longer in a suit, but some kind of golden armor. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Okay, my day could officially not get any worse. I'd been thinking of quitting for awhile, especially after what they did to Mystique when she lost her ability, but I never thought that Creed would flip his lid.

He swiped for me, and I flipped back, landing on my hands, kicking him hard in the face. I twisted, using the momentum to end up back on my feet.

"How dare you strike a God; you filthy mortals!" The man in armor roared. Both of our head's snapped towards him. I met Creed's eye, and we nodded. We'd finish this later, now we had another problem to deal with.

There was a reason Creed and I were partnered. Our abilities fit, we balanced each other out, I could keep him occupied and out of the public light when he felt murderous…etc, etc. The main reason, was that our fighting styles matched each other's.

Creed was large and lunged, fighting like the great beast he was named for. I was nimble, light, and could easily get his back and cover his weakness. I nodded towards the man with the bow, and Creed's eyes flashed in understanding.

In a flash, I was on the man with the bow, my body erupting into action, jabbing the man's nerves until he was paralyzed and knocked out. Victor flew by me, not even a breath away before he crashed into a few tables. I ran forward, my arms back behind me. The man smiled, raising his glow-stick and brining it down on me. I jumped, landing on it, and pushing it down onto the floor. His eyes widened before he scowled. As he went to yank the stick out from under me, I grinned and crouched down.

Then Creed crashed into him, knocking him back through the wall and into the desert.

Unfortunately, our truce was short lived because just as I grabbed the glow stick, Creed yanked me by my hair and pulled me back, causing me to drop the stick. He turned me around and sunk his claw's deep into my arms.

"You don't get to _quit_." He snarled in my face. I scoffed.

"I think that I can. And you can't stop me." I shot back. Energy began building up in my body, but I needed to get my hands free to make a difference, so I tried to knee him in the groin. He caught my knee in a flash, as expected, and I punched him hard in the face electric sparks flickering around it. He leaned back, releasing me as I shot for the door, grabbing the glowing stick on the way. I heard Creed get up, and I pointed a finger at him, my eyes piercing into his. I didn't like to use my ability in so publically, but I wanted out.

Blue lightning crackled around my finger, and Creed stilled, his body tense. He looked like might lunge at me, but didn't.

Then he smiled, a large lazy, and frightening smile that made my blood freeze.

"Don't think I won't be able to find you. I can track you wherever you go." Creed said slowly, letting his words sink in before running towards me. I brought my other arm back, and the lightning shot forward, slinging him back behind the bar. Man, talk about abandonment issues.

I grinned. "You may be able to track me Creed, but even you couldn't find me. Tell Magneto fuck off for me." I said, walking out the door. I was so happy to finally be free, I walked into someone. An armored, very pissed off someone, who's glow-stick I had. Whoops.

I jabbed him in the throat, smiling as he choked, then grabbed his head, smashing it into my knee. He didn't seem fazed by that, instead, punching me solidly in the gut before yanking the glow-stick from me. I frowned as he vanished, leaving me alone in the desert. There were a couple car's left in the parking lot, and I grinned.

I picked the candy-apple red sports car, and opened the door, sitting down in the beautiful car. Karma was finally paying me off. I put my hand over the ignition and started the car, putting it in reverse and driving out of the bar parking lot. I needed to get out of the country before Creed did come after me. Maybe I'd go back to the country I grew up in and join back up with the people that trained me.

I frowned, the landscape racing by me. They wouldn't take me back after I left, in fact they'd probably try to kill me. My hair, which was bleach blond, would get me killed before they even knew my name. After all, how many Asian people have blond hair like mine in a third world country? Nobody.

The world was big enough for me to hide in anyway.

I'd done it before, I could do it again.

I pulled into a small motel, digging out the rest of my cash for the room. I sat in my room, watching through the blinds for Creed. The man was truly scary, and I don't think I was on his good side. I didn't even know why he had such a bug up his ass about me quitting. In all honestly, I thought he wouldn't have given a shit. I half expected him to try and murder me because I pissed him off and stopped him from murdering and raping ordinary people.

Whatever his reasons, they didn't matter. He was nothing if not a persistent bastard.

I jerked out of my thoughts as the suit man from earlier walked into the room next to mine. I didn't look directly at him, so that he wouldn't be able to sense me watching him. Their eyes that exact shade of blue. That disturbed me greatly, and he left them outside as he went in the room and locked the door.

I pressed my ear to the wall, listening for his breathing to even out so I could break in and get that glow-stick. It would probably fetch a decent amount if I sold it, enough for me to catch a plane out of here. I could probably invest in some hair dye and HEAVY perfumes to disguise my smell. Not that it would stop Creed, but it would slow him down.

The man's breathing slowed and I smiled. Cash and foreign countries here I come…

I stood on my bed, dislodging one of the ceiling tiles and silently wiggling up into the ceiling. I don't use air vents unless I have to, they're far too noisy. I got inside the ceiling, and crept through the insulation until I was above my _neighbor's_ room. I slid the ceiling tile over, pulling it inside the ceiling with me, and slipped down into his room. He was lying on the bed, nothing on (that I could see), with his stick in his hand.

My grin widened. Such a stupid, arrogant thing to do, but then again, he did think he was a god. I wouldn't have been able to strike his pressure points if he'd had his armor on. I crept up, and his eyes snapped open. I ducked the blast from the glow-stick, before jabbing his wrist, elbow, shoulder and then chest in quick succession, freezing him in place. I smiled cheekily, taking the boom boom stick as his eyes followed me. He looked absolutely furious, which made me smile bigger.

"Sorry, I need this more than you. You'll get over it, I'm sure." I started, then my voice dropped down to a whisper as I saw Creed walk past the man's widow and walk up to my door. I gripped the stick tightly. I heard him break the door down and I frowned.

"How dare you steal from your God-!" Loki yelled and I inched back over to him, my dark eyes fierce.

"Shut up you idiot!" I mouthed, wincing as I heard sharp nails being dragged across the wood. I turned to the wall, then looked back up to the ceiling. If he couldn't find me in the room, he'd wait for me by my car and I'd be trapped. I scowled, rushing for the door and with a few pokes, the 'guards' of the so-called 'god' were frozen. I ran for my car, starting it up and rushing out of the motel parking lot, the boom-boom stick in the passenger seat.

My body was tense as I drove into the dawn. God, Creed was such a fucking sociopath. And the man in the suit was just plain delusional. Then again, I was never one to understand America or the people who lived in it.

I had a feeling things were going to be far from peaceful. My eyes flickered back to the road to see the dark haired man standing in front of me. I slammed on my breaks, and swerved around him, missing him by inches.

I busted out of the car, furious. "What the fuck?! Do you have a death wish, you moron?!" I roared. A flash of silver caught my eye as the stick flew into his waiting hands.

"Nice trick you've got there _slick_," I sneered, hearing a twang and spinning to grab the arrow that had been fired at me. I felt a charge in the air and crouched as electricity fired towards me. I threw my hand out, open palm towards it as I absorbed the lightning and spun, firing right back at the pale man. It hit him, flinging him back. He cursed me, calling me mortal and I caught more arrow's before he crossed a line.

"Useless human piece of_ scum._" He said as I again deflected the lightning. I froze, so indigent I couldn't even look at the piece of shit. The air around me burned with electricity when I look up, my black eyes burning into his.

"You spoiled rich brat. I bet you've never wanted for anything, never gone hungry. Bet your parents loved _you_, and you probably didn't even deserve it. You life was fucking _paradise_ you ungrateful bastard, and yet you call me_ scum_?" I whispered, heat lightning striking all around me as I surged forward, striking his pressure points until he fell to the ground. I kicked him hard in the face. I leaned down, grabbing the stick and pressing to his throat.

"You make me sick." I spat in his face, snarling and furious. "You don't know anything about life, and yet you're going to curse me because you think you're entitled to it brat!?" I hissed, and his furious bright eyes burned back, equally as angry as his jaw clenched.

"You don't deserve anything." He said, his voice a furious and incensed hiss through the crashes of lightning.

"I deserve more than you, rich-boy. So I'm going to take your glow-stick and sell it. Then, I'm going to live a happy and peaceful life while you search all over the world for this. And you know what, you bastard? I don't even want your boom-boom stick anymore, you can keep it. I don't want to see you're arrogant face." I snarled, walking back to my car.

I got in, and sped off, leaving him in the dust. I didn't need the stress of dealing with a spoiled rich-boy who thought he was my 'God'. He wasn't, and even if he was I had stopped believing in God a long, long time ago.

I pulled off into a big city, and robbed everyone I met blind. I abandoned the car, and head to the airport. I could get practically anywhere from Germany…Hell, Germany was a pretty safe location and I could hide out well there.

So I went to the nearest airport and booked a flight, staring out at the earth below us. I closed my eyes and finally allowed myself a sigh of relief. Not even Creed could track me over the ocean. I stared out, my face solemn and drawn. I was on the run…again. I shouldn't have let that rich guy set me off, he was stupid. He didn't understand anything when it came to my life, he didn't understand what it was like to be _traded_ out for another child because you were a mutant. To be beaten senselessly, then dropped in a remote corner of the world because your foster parents found a better baby.

A _normal_ baby, one they could love. Not the freak, not the _scum_ they got.

To have to grow up, fighting for food and water, even though you were just a kid.

Then, they saved me. Taught me how to fight, how to be ruthless. I worked for that strange organization, the Dans le Silence. It was fine, they taught me how to disarm an army. Me, a small starving girl. Then, I got tired or being their murderer. I got tired of people looking me in the eye, and being afraid. So I quit. I traveled alone for awhile, a merc, hired for money. I fought many silly war's in tiny countries hidden from the world. I was put in their archaic prisons many, many times. I always broke out, none could ever properly hold me in.

Later, I made it to America, where cities were littered with the rich who kept their pockets lined with cash. Magneto sent Sabertooth to extend the invitation into the Brother-Hood and I accepted.

Now, I've got no one. Again. Even if I didn't like Creed at all, he was still someone to talk to. I've left, and now I'll have no one to talk to for weeks and weeks.

I closed my eyes, feeling the lack of sleep sink in. I hadn't sleep for over two days. After all, you don't just sleep easy when Creed's in the bed next to you, and you don't know when he's going to want to rip out your throat.

I drifted off, feeling myself relax against the airplane seat.


	2. Ghosts and Sparks

Torn Roads

Ghosts and Sparks

I was back in that stupid prison they'd locked me in. There were whisper's of throwing me to the dogs, whisper's of execution. It didn't mean anything to me, I was so empty. So painfully hopeless. I sat in solitary, looking wistfully at the light that shown on my face. I was so still, even I couldn't hear my own breath. Nothing mattered to me. I had nothing on but grey layered rags. My hair was longer, tangled and stained with grey dirt. I couldn't remember the last time I'd spoken to anyone.

The door to solitary opened, and someone strode in, their footsteps even. I waited patiently for a beating. It was much harder to escape this prison on the mountain, so I didn't bother trying to fight back. I only fought them when they ticked me off, or if boredom was getting to me. They all would mutter at me in foreign languages, all of them calling me the same thing. Ghost. Phantom.

"What a disgusting place." A sneering voice said, causing me to turn to see a pale dark haired man. It was the Rich Boy from the bar. Why was I dreaming about him?

"Then why did you come here?" I asked, voice flat and raspy from lack of use. At least my dreams had continuity in that aspect. He frowned at me, literally looking down his nose at me.

"I don't have to tell such an insignificant Midgardian anything." I turned back to the light, leaning back against the cold wall.

"You're a mutant, aren't you? There is no way I would dream of you; if anything, I should be having nightmares of Creed murdering me right now, you're in my head." I said again, my voice detached as I stared out longingly to the light outside. So close, and yet so far away. The man walked closer, looking up at the light.

"I wield much stronger magic than you're puny _mutations_." He boasted pale eyes hostile as he tried to stare me down. I didn't respond, just staring out at that tempting light, ignoring the pasty faced man completely.

"Why are you here?" He asked, after moments of silence.

"The same reason everyone else is here. I broke the law." I answered simply. "I'm surprised though. The Lord of this place is a much more inventive and cruel man than I expected."

The man looked confused. "How is this cruel?"

I raised my arm slowly, pointing towards they light that I couldn't hope to reach. "He poisons my mind with hope. I sit here, day after day, no one to talk to, and I'm forced to look at what I can't have. Even when I'm out of solitary, this prison is virtually impossible to break out of." I explained softly, my eyes never leaving the light of day.

"You have displayed amazing fighting skill, it should be easy for you to leave this place." The rich-boy scoffed. I turned to him, slinging my leg's over the bench I was sitting on.

"We're on the side of the mountain, there is no summer here. No food or water for miles. Even if I escape, I'll either freeze or starve to death. What's the point in leaving?" I explained, looking back at the light. "You should leave. Nothing here is very exciting, unless you like watching me murder some guards." I finished, and his bright eyes snapped to me.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice perfectly tailored. I jerked my head to the locked door.

"I remember this day. It was the day I broke out, they're going to come to kill me in about five minutes. Then I'll murder them, all twenty three guards, before escaping into the mountains."

"But you just said you'd die." He started, and I grinned, standing as I heard the guards coming.

"They don't call me Ghost for nothing." I said, my voice alive with anticipation. I glanced back at the man. "You might not want to watch this part." I warned as the door burst open with the guards. They surrounded me, their guns loaded and pointed at me. I cracked my neck.

"Prisoner V," One began in his broken English. "Our Lord has decreed that you are to be executed."

I exploded into action, darting between men and bullets grabbing one's gun. They shot at me and I jumped on one man's shoulders, shooting him through the top of the head. He began to crumple and I leaped off, my back arching as I flipped through the air, landing on my hands. Another seven rushed me, and I spun on one hand, my other reaching for the points on their bodies that would make their leg's unusable. My legs flashed over my head and I crouched, landing again on my feet. I paralyzed them before shooting them all.

Warm blood splattered over my grey clothes as I went on, gouging out eyes with a knife I found on a dead body when I ran out of bullets. I danced around the remaining guards, tricking them into shooting each other while I slit their throats. I stood tall after it was over, a hollow feeling washing over me as the elation faded. I frowned, my grin long gone.

I dropped the knife smiled again. "They don't call me Ghost for nothing boy's." I said, walking out the open door and past the prisoners, my frown back in place. Rich-boy walked beside me.

"That was gruesome." He admitted, looking at me with bright eyes brimming with disgust. I shrugged.

"No. That was survival." I corrected, my voice again empty as I moved around the dead bodies and towards the door. "I don't know what kind of illusion you've got about murder. Killing is all the same. Some get kicks from it, but I don't. It just makes me feel empty. People like to glorify it, make excuses. It's all the same for me." I said softly as the prisoner's around me silence their tortured cries as I walked past.

"La Fantôme." One whispered, and I glared at him darkly, daring him to go on. He backed off, falling to the floor. I kept walking.

"Your companion liked killing." The rich boy commented, and I frowned.

"Creed always liked killing. Killing, fighting, rape, the list goes on. He's a monster that should have never been let loose on the world. Now that I've pissed him off, I_ really _hope our paths don't cross. God knows what may happen to me. Not that _you'd_ care, rich-boy. Not your neck on the line." I scoffed, drawing my rag's closer to me.

"Why do you think that, puny Midgardian? I will be your king, and I will care for all my subjects." He shot back, not sounding at all pissed. Man, this guy was really delusional.

"I meant, that you wouldn't understand." I corrected, anger seeping into my voice. We reached the door and I smiled genuinely, happiness dancing in my black eyes. I placed my hand on the cold handle and looked at the annoying man.

"You'll never understand the relief of knowing you're free. You'll never understand what it's like having to fight for your life every second. Never know what's it's like to know that you'll die and nobody will care. No one will know, will mourn, or even acknowledge that you're gone. I know I'm insignificant, no one will miss me if I die. I don't have family. I'll never have a family. I don't even have any friends. But then again, I never did."

I opened the door and my smile grew cruel. "You'll never understand me, even if you picked me apart secret by secret. You're just a stupid, spoiled rich boy." I finished, the wind blowing my hair back. My eyes softened as I looked out on the barren landscape. The man beside me was furious.

"My name, you insipid girl, is Loki and as your future God-!" Loki hissed, but I was out the door into the bright light, the door slamming closed behind me.

I still got the last word in before the door closed. "I don't really give a fuck rich-boy." I smirked.

I opened my eyes, seeing that we had landed. I walked out, keeping my eyes all around me. Creed couldn't have tracked me this quickly, but it was always better to be safe.

I easily gathered up some money. I walked past a poster, there was a museum gala tonight. Very formal. I smiled. Lot's of rich people.

I went into the nearest store and bought a grey dress. It was pretty enough, classy, and it would easily blend in to the background. Thankfully, I knew German, and was able to count out the right amount of money to get the dress, heavy perfume, make-up and temporary hair dye. I went, got a shitty hotel room, and took a shower, piling on the heavy smelling soaps. I dumped the yellow dye into my hair, and put on the makeup, then the dress. It was tight, but I could deal with it. I managed to curl my hair, using it to cover my face some.

Now, to act like the type of people I hate. Spoiled and conceited.

I huffed, not bothering to put on any shoe's. My feet were covered by the long dress anyway. I walked out on the street, and was stopped by a street kid. He was about as tall as I was, with sandy blond hair.

I looked into his green eyes blankly, ripping my arm out of his grasp. He looked about 15, give or take.

"You're like me." He said in English. He lifted his hand and a blue flame danced between his fingers. My eyes widened, and I grabbed him, yanking him into the alleyway.

"You should know not to do that in public kid. These aren't good times." I whispered, looking him in the eye. He nodded.

"I'm like you, I've got abilities." I answered, looking at his dirty form. "Do you need food kid?" I asked, looking at him. He looked homeless. He blushed and looked down.

"I need help, I can't do this on my own. My ability is getting out of control. I sensed your power…that's why I grabbed you. I need your help, I'm desperate, please." He burst, eyes burning with such humanity and sincerity. I listened, my face blank. I handed him my room key, giving him directions.

"Wait for me there, don't let anyone in but me. If a scary, savage looking man show's up, burn the place down. Don't run. Don't bother hiding. Don't make any noise or moves to engage him. I'll be back there in a few hours to help you." I said, walking out of an alley and to a limo. Could Creed have tracked me that soon? I'm not sure, but I'm sure as hell not going to be taking any chances.

"I'm V." I finished, and he smiled. "I'm Adeluf." He replied.

I fell, dramatically, and the passenger, a man in his late forties, got out to help me. I struck him quickly on the neck, knocking him out and pushing us both into the car. Luckily the man was going to the museum and had his ticket and money in his jacket pocket's. Jack-pot mother fucker!

I climbed out the car, and walked into the museum. Everyone was in black, but thankfully, the grey blended into the tiles and most of the people were blond, so I didn't stick out.

The museum was beautiful, I guess. Some men came over and I was polite. It was hard, but I managed it all the same. I was wandering around scrounging up some money when there was a crack, and a smash next to me. I turned to see rich boy, his face arrogant to the last pore, grabbed the old man and slung him on the Nordic statue.

He whipped out a strange device and pressed it to the man's eyes. I was struck for a moment, before people screamed and ran. I ripped my dress, making it shorter and easier for me to maneuver in, and ran at him.

The man's groans had stopped, and Loki straightened. He turned to see me a second too soon, and I was thrown back. I flipped in the air, and landed on my feet, skidding to a stop.

He had changed into his armor, his boom boom stick growing longer. Rich-boy walked outside, double ganger's of himself appearing. They all cornered the crowd.

"Kneel before me." Loki said, like he was entitled to rule over these people. I laughed out loud. Man, the bastard was not doing a good job at all.

People were screaming.

"I said," He continued, his voice stronger and holding more anger. "Kneel!" He roared, and the people silenced, falling on their knee's as the glow stick glowed brighter.

Oh, this was getting ugly. I needed to get out of here fast. I ran, my hair coming undone as I ran behind the original and down the street, past the wreckage. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I was not going to sit here, and be forced to listen to yet another tyrant go on about how people should listen to him. Then I stopped, and turned to him, catching his eye.

"You," He snarled, and I waggled my finger's sarcastically.

"Lovely to see you too. You do of course realize that you're whole speech was in English, and these people only speak German?" I snarked sarcastically. "Besides, this country is all too familiar of tyrants taking their freedom. They won't bow to you on a mass scale. Seems you're shit out of luck, aren't you Rich-Boy?" I continued walking towards the original.

"You need not kneel like sheep before a slaughter! Who was it, the last time, that asked you to kneel and give up your freedom? Have you learned from your mistakes?! Are you going to be cowed by some pretty words and some harmless light?! He's just one man people." I bellowed in German, looking towards the crowd.

I raised my fist, Loki looking murderously at me. "Who will stand up with me?!" I yelled.

Everyone was silent, their eyes downcast. Then, one man. An old man stood up glaring at Loki. "I will not bow. Not to men like you," He said in English, looking at me.

"There are no men like me," Loki said and I grinned.

"There are always men like you," The old man replied, sadly.

Loki's boom boom stick glowed brighter, as he pointed at me, then the old man. I raised a brow, daring him to do something. I wasn't afraid of this spoiled brat.

"Look to your elder people. Let him be an example." He said before firing. I flipped over the people, landing in front of Rich-boy and jabbing him hard in the throat. I heard the energy connect, and it flew back at me while Loki fell to the ground. I whirled, letting it connect with my open palm before letting it surge through me and out my other hand, deflecting it harmlessly into the sky.

There was a man in blue. I blinked, and moved away from Loki. After all, he wasn't my mess to clean up. "The last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." The man said, before looking at me. "Thank you ma'am."

"No problem. I'm a merc though, so my service wasn't free. You owe me at least twenty bucks next time we meet." I said.

"V!" I heard someone scream, and I whirled. Adeluf was in the crowd standing. I scoffed.

"Get down kid, you're attracting too much attention." I yelled.

"Loki, get down." A voice said, as a jet dropped down between the buildings. The man in blue was kicked over, and Loki pressed his scepter to his head. I shot over, quickly ducking under his arm and jabbing my finger's into his inner elbow. He jerked back, and I rolled to the side, Adeluf by my side.

"What now?" He asked, and I frowned.

"Now, we just watch until the man in blue starts to lose. Then we get involved again." I answered simply. There was a crack as the man in blue kicked Rich-boy in the face.

"Why?" He asked, looking at me curiously. I looked back, frowning.

"Because of who we are, it's best not to get involved too deeply. Rich-boy in his armor over there is a bad-guy, but it's not our fight. So we stay out of it unless we're needed. It's safer that way."

The blue man was tossed in front of us. I launched myself into a roll, standing directly in front of Rich-boy. I smirked, dodging his blow's easily while striking toward the weak part of his arms. I wasn't passing the electric current through the points, so he wasn't paralyzed. All in all, I was just up in his face, fucking with him until the blue man could get up again.

"Don't make me hurt you Rich-boy." I said, pricking him in the arm when he started to try and fight dirty. His arm hung by his side, useless while I grinned.

"V! The man in blue's out cold!" Adeluf yelled to me.

"Puny man," Loki scoffed, and I sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get serious now." I said, my voice mocking. He sneered, stabbing me. I back flipped, landing on my feet and facing him.

"You couldn't possibly hope to defeat a God-!" He growled, going to stab me again. I jumped, landing on his spear before kicking my leg up and catching him under the jaw. My hand flashed out at his throat, and I quickly paralyzed him, leaving him to drop on the ground.

"What were you saying again?" I sneered, rubbing it in his face. His eyes burned before something raced towards us, and landed in front of me. It was Iron Man, sarcastic hero extraordinaire. Oh the joy I felt. _Not_.

"Looks like someone beat me to the punch. Literally," He said dryly, looking down at Loki. I smiled. "Don't move reindeer games," He added, looking at Loki, who shifted back to his normal clothes.

"I can't." Rich-boy spat furiously, glaring at me. I looked down, unimpressed. After all, he was the least of my worries.

"Mr. Stark." The man in blue said, panting.

"Captain." Iron Man returned, eyes on me, the kid, and Loki.

"We've got a problem. I don't know who she is, but-" The Captain started, and Iron man interrupted.

"It's easy, we take her to Fury." He said simply. I frowned, and the kid moved beside me.

"We're not going anywhere. I did you a favor, and let's just leave it at that." I said, my voice controlled and snippy.

"Fury's going to want to know about you. Sorry ma'am." Captain said, reaching for my arm. I snarled.

"Don't fucking ma'am me, I'm not going anywhere, and you can't make me. Unless you wanna end up on the ground next to rich boy." I snarled between my teeth.

"That would be most unpleasant," Loki said smoothly, and I turned, flipping him off. I'd had just enough of life giving me this bullshit. I was finally free, and I decided to give someone a hand and look what fucking happens. THIS!

"Look at it this way Miss, I can pay you back that twenty dollars." Captain offered and I frowned. I needed that money. I stared at him hard, my black eyes boring into his.

"Fine." I said, and the jet landed. Iron Man and Captain hauled Loki into the jet. I sat across from him while the other's talked.

I glanced over at the other's. "You know German kid?" I whispered. Loki's eyes locked onto mine and I glared back.

Adeluf caught the glance. "Yeah, it's my first language." He whispered back in German. I smiled and turned to him folding my legs.

"Good. Sorry about that, but seeing as all of them except for Rich Boy is even paying attention we can work with your mutation now. What's the problem?" I asked, reverting back to German.

"I get bad night terror's..and when I do, I just burn stuff down around me. Even when I'm awake, if I get angry or scared, I can't control it." He said.

"Let me guess, you haven't played around with your ability have you?" I asked, and he shook his head. My lips thinned.

"When we get out of this shit, I'll help you more." I whispered as lightning crackled down. Loki looked at me accusingly, and I lifted my hands in surrender.

"Not me Rich-boy."

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" Captain asked, when Loki started shifting around.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows'." He replied dryly, and my head snapped to look at him. He's afraid of thunder?

My eyes widened and I sprung up as something landed on the roof. The kid started to fiddle with his seat belt securing it on.

Iron Man put on his helmet and opened the back and some man in robes and scale armor walked in. Iron Man strode past me, lifting his hand to blast the man, when the armored man shoved his hammer at Stark, throwing him back.

I looked at Adeluf. "What are you sitting there for? Get the damn seatbelt off so we can blow this joint!" I snapped, over the wind. Lightning was kind of like fire. I could use it to keep me afloat by calling it to me until I got safely on the ground. I grabbed Ade by his arm and hauled him out. He stared at me, completely appalled.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" He bellowed in English. I smiled.

"Yup." And then we leaped out of the plane. I drew the lightning towards us, floating us down to the ground when Iron Man zoomed past us. Ade accidentally burn me, and I yelped accidentally dropping him.

He fell to earth frighteningly fast and screamed. I dropped the lightning to get him. I raced towards him, my face set. I grabbed him and he held onto me, his grip tight. I raised my hand, blue lightning cracking around it as I looked to the stormy sky. Lightning cracked down from the sky, clinging to my arm like a rope. You know how magnets work, right? Well, the same principal applies here. I call up lightning that's got a different charge than natural lightning, and I can use it to pull the other lightning to me, using it to lift me or drop me.

Iron Man flew towards us, grabbing us both.

"Can't get away that easy Sparky." He said, and I grinned humorlessly.

"Had to try, didn't I?" I said, catching Ade's eye. He looked regretful. We were dumped in the plane, and we sat there.

"So, you can fly?" Ade asked me. My dark eyes rolled over to him.

"Sorta. You could actually fly better than me with your fire when you learn to control it better." I explained.

Things were quiet, some red headed lady chatting up in the front. From the rain in the clouds, my makeup had washed off and my hair dye was gone. Ade was staring.

"You look like…" He began.

"Like what?" I asked, looking over at him again.

"A ghost."

"I prefer Sparky better." I remarked dryly.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you liked it. If not, that's okay. I admit that my writing's not wonderful or perfect and some people may dislike it.

But enough of that; sooo I really love writing romances. But I don't know who to pair V with. So, if you could please kindly review or p.m me, that would be great! Because I want to have her _be_ with Loki, but I'm not so sure... I was thinking maybe Steve? I don't know though, she seems a little evil for him...

Anyway, if you would kindly review any likes and/or dislikes about this, I would love to hear your opinion. And if you wasted your time reading this when you didn't like it at all, then I apologize. Please forgive me.


	3. Monster's and Desperate Men

Torn Roads

Monster's and Desperate Men

I watched as the blond hulking man dragged Loki back up on the plane, slamming him into the airplane seat. Ade was snoozing next to me, but I didn't want to sleep until I knew I was safe. The hulking man sat on my other side, smiling at me. He stuck out his hand, his blue eyes twinkling in his golden face.

"Greetings Midgardian, I am Thor." Thor said enthusiastically. I just stared, my eyes flashing from his hand to his face. This had to be a trick, he was being too nice. Thor noticed my hesitation and pulled back his hand, his face falling a little bit.

"I see my brother's reputation has preceded me." He said sadly, and I looked at him, my eyes hard with suspicion.

"Brother? I don't know your brother." I said warily. Thor turned to me smiling and pointed to Loki, who was looking murderously at Thor.

"That is my brother." He said, and I smiled forcibly. Here's for hoping the apple fell far from the tree.

"Family relations don't matter to me. You just seemed a little…too nice." I explained, forcibly relaxing some. He looked at me, his face curious.

"Too…nice?" He asked, and I nodded.

"If you are overly nice, people suspect you of trying to deceive them." I said, turning back to look out the window, my eyes softening some.

"And who are you, my lady?" He asked, and my lips thinned thinking of when Ade called me Ghost.

"Just call me V." I said quietly. I leaned forward to look at Stark, who was at the front of the aircraft. "Where exactly are you taking me, again?" I asked, just a little pissed that I wasn't told before I was forced to get on this ship.

"Aircraft carrier. Big ship that floats," He said distractedly. I leaned forward and rubbed my temples. Life was fucking me over again.

"Can I ask why you're here Lady V?" Thor said loudly, and my head snapped towards his. I pressed my finger to my lips. I didn't want my name getting thrown around too much. These guys were working for the government, and I didn't need them knowing I stole my file from them.

"It's just V. I'm here because I was being stupid and helped instead of just splitting and leaving those guys," I said, gesturing to Captain and Stark. "To deal with your brother alone."

"Why do you say you were stupid?" He asked, once again looking confused. My lips tightened sourly.

"I'm sure you'll all find out soon enough." I said shortly, glaring at Loki, who glared back just as viciously.

The plane landed on the aircraft at dawn. I poked Ade in the arm, zapping him gently. Loki tracked my movements and I scowled at him.

The red headed woman, Agent Romanov, dragged me to Fury (I assumed the man with the eye patch was Fury, seeing as I knew everyone else's name) where Ade was trailing around Stark and Captain like some lost puppy. They lead me to a plain room, Fury gesturing for me to sit, even though we both knew I didn't want to. I stood behind the chair, looking at them both emotionlessly.

"You've got quite a rap sheet." He said, gesturing for me to sit again. I did, crossing my arms and propping my feet on the metal table. If I was being forced here, I was not going to be respectful.

"V or Ghost, no finger prints, no social security number, no birth records, nothing. Thief extraordinaire, known to have last worked with the Brother Hood of Mutants alongside the murderer known as Sabertooth before coming here. So, had a change of heart to help the Captain?" He asked, the epitome of seriousness.

"Yep. I did have a change of heart, I was tired of Sabertooth killing everyone we crossed paths with, and I was even more tired of fighting him when I tried to stop him. So I quit, and had to run to Germany. Rich-boy was there, demanding everyone to kneel, and it pissed me off, so I helped. Now I'm here." I said airily, my face relaxing before becoming impatient.

"And the kid?"

"I picked him up in Germany. He said he was homeless, so I helped him out." I said, leaving out his ability. That was his info to hand out, not mine.

"You've got quite a name for yourself, as Agent Romanoff tells me." Fury went on. I looked at him unimpressed.

"I survived. That's all I've ever done was survive. If you want to condemn me for it, go right ahead. Wouldn't be the first time. You can try and lock me up, it's been done at least twenty times, but I'll just break out and hide out in the world." I said, my words open and honest.

"I'm willing to offer you a deal. You managed to bring Loki down by yourself. We can use someone like you in our team to fight for earth; and if you help, well, I'll convince the F.B.I to forget some of your...indiscretions." He said, and I frowned.

"Fine. I want out as soon as possible." I said looking him straight in the eye before he blinked. Then nodded, smiling wryly.

"Well then, we've got a deal Ghost." He said, and I stood.

"Just call me V, please." I said quietly. I looked at Romanov with dark eyes as she led me out onto the bridge. What the hell had she heard about me that was that bad, huh? So what, I had a shitty life. So what if I did what I had to? Fury handed me a thick file.

"Everything you need to know is in there." Fury said, looking at me seriously. I smiled forcibly wonderful, I get to read a shit load of crap I probably didn't want or need to know.

"Thanks." I forced out, just as sarcastic as I could muster.

"So what exactly did you hear about me?" I asked, and she turned, her green eyes pensive and withdrawn before she answered.

"Nothing that you haven't already heard or done." She replied evenly, her face indifferent. Touché. I shrugged and walked away, some guard or officer or whatever leading me to my room and handing me some uniform pants and shirts. I shut and locked the door, jumping in the shower before getting dressed. The uniforms were hideous and way to conforming for me to move in, so I ripped off the legs of the pants and the sleeves. I read through the file, memorizing every word. Without anything else to do, I wandered around before walking past a guarded hallway. Surprisingly, they let me through and I came across a room with a big glass jar.

Guess who was in that big glass jar and looked like some sort of zoo animal?

And guess who was laughing there ass off as soon as said person turned to glare.

I had the urge to tap on the glass like an obnoxious kid at the zoo just to rub it in.

"I assume you haven't visited me because you missed me?" Loki asked sarcastically, and I grinned.

"Nope. I already told you once that you face makes me sick. I do want to know where they put your fancy boom-boom stick though, I would like to sell it for scrap metal." I said, goading him. His face darkened as he scowled.

"If you touch my things you pale little worm, I will end you." Rich-boy snarled banging on the glass. I laughed again.

"I'm not scared of you Rich Boy. All you're doing is throwing a temper tantrum, and to be honest, I don't really care." I said flippantly, sitting on the metal railing.

"That's right, you're scared of that beast-man. Sabertooth." He said smiling, and I frowned, my wet hair feeling a lot colder than it had before as the hair stood up on the back of my neck.

"Yup. You may be twisted, and I don't like you, but you're not a monster. Not like him. I worked with him for a year, and I got to know him a lot more than I ever wanted to. And let me tell you, the things that guy does for fun…they're not pretty." I said my voice low. Loki looked at me, his blue eyes hooded and dark.

"How do you know he's worse than me? How do you know that I'm not, in fact, the monster?" Rich Boy asked carefully. I looked up and snorted, looking him over.

"I can see it in your eyes. What you're doing now, it's out of arrogance, anger maybe. Sabertooth fights and tortures and murder's and rapes. He doesn't conquer. He doesn't have plans or goals. You, though deluded and completely insane, at least have a reason. You're murdering to take over earth. You can be reasoned with." I said, my hands gripping the rails tightly as I thought of that psycho. In all honesty, I was really sure he's going to kill me. And I won't be able to do shit except buy myself more time and live in fear.

"And when he find's me, it isn't going to be good for me. I wish they'd left me in Germany. Because as soon as I step foot off of this air-craft, he'll be on my trail. If he does catch me, when he catches me, I just hope he'll only kill me." I muttered, running my hand through my damp hair as worry worked its way across my face, flickering in my black eyes.

"How terrifying can one human be?" He asked and I stood looking him in the eye.

"He's not human. Not anymore. Just a monster who can't die." I said grimly, turning away to look at the door longingly. "Like I said. You don't scare me. Besides, you're just a spoiled brat in time out now." I mocked, turning to walk out.

"You pathetic little girl! Lost, scared little girl," Loki hissed, his hand on the glass and his dark hair disheveled, and I stood, waiting patiently for him to finish, but he stopped when he caught my eyes. I smirked humorlessly.

"Words don't hurt someone like me, Brat." I said honestly. "You don't fool me, and you don't scare me because I. Don't. Care. So have a nice life Rich Boy. Oh, and do tell me if you're going to break out. Things around here are boring." I said again, my voice sliding across the silent air before I walked out.

I walked out onto the bridge and sat next to Captain. He was nice enough, I guess. Things were very, very tense and there was a man in a purple shirt who I didn't recognize.

"I'm Dr. Banner," He said, shaking my hand.

"I'm V." I said calmly, pulling my hand away. Things were super boring and no one talked to each other. It was really awkward and tense.

"You went to see my brother?" Thor asked, turning to face me. I leaned back in my chair.

"Yeah. I wandered in there. He wasn't very chatty." I said, looking out the window. "Not that I care." I added softly.

"He is not in the right mind, you must forgive him for anything he might have said," Thor started, and I stared at him, my dark eyes stabbing into his.

"Actions speak louder than words." I muttered, and Romanov nodded, her eyes flashing towards mine in agreement.

"I firmly believe that too ma'am." Captain said, leaning back. Ade walked in with a woman agent.

"I didn't tell them about your ability, so we can train as soon as we get off this hunk of metal." I said in German. Ade nodded, before walking off the bridge.

Suddenly, the table lit up, displaying mini t.v's under the glass. I stared, my eyes wide. I had never stuff like this. Like, ever. Growing up in third world countries does that to you. My excitement faded as I saw that it was Loki talking. Pft. Talk about boring, I'd already talked to that jackass enough for a lifetime.

I zoned out until I heard Fury say something that caught my attention. "Ant, boot." He said, gesturing from the cell that held Loki to the control panel that would drop him down to the earth below. Well, seeing as this guy is pretty much indestructible from what the file said, I would hazard a guess to say that dropping him down in glass would not only piss him off, but set him loose on the world. Way to go Fury. Way to think that through.

Loki chuckled darkly, backing further into the glass cage, lifting his hands in defeat. I narrowed my eyes, wondering exactly what was going to happen.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built I think, for me." Loki said, while Fury glared with his one eye. It may sound funny to you, but that one eye glare was a truly scary and horrible thing to behold. Loki must be shaking in his medieval boots.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury shot back. I guess that was aimed at Banner, who apparently turned into a hulking green monster, from what the file said. Well, I make a living as a hired gun. Can't really judge anyone.

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man." Loki went on, and Natasha looked up and over to Dr. Banner, who shrugged. I guess he didn't let it affect him anymore.

"How desperate are you? To call on such lost creatures, criminals even, to defend you?" He asked, louder and openly snide. I felt my jaw twitch when I heard his jab. Yeah, I was a criminal. So what?

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with _war. _You steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace but you kill because it's fun. You have made me _very_ desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury said, his voice holding in the anger and a threat. I'm sure if he could have, Fury would've beaten the shit out of Loki. There was one thing I did disagree with. Loki didn't kill for fun. I'd seen people who killed for fun, and it wasn't Loki.

"Oooh." Loki said, barely holding back his smirk as he mocked Fury. "It burns you to have come so close, to have the tesseract," He started, his smirk widening into an insane smile. "To have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for mankind to share? And then to be reminded of what _real_ power is." Fury stared back, completely unfazed and unimpressed.

"Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something," He said dismissively, walking away.

Okay, another problem I have with Rich Boy's speech. Mankind didn't share anything, much less tangible power like the tesseract. There was just no way it could ever happen. EVER.

The t.v clicked off. "He really grows on you doesn't he?" Banner said, rubbing his chin tiredly.

I snorted and looked down at where the t.v used to be. "Not me." I said.

"Loki plan is to drag this out. So, Thor. What's his play?" Steve asked, his eyes deep in thought. Thor turned, rubbing his chin tiredly.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or of any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth in return, I suspect, for the tesseract."

"An army? From space?" Steve asked, and I sat and listened. Sometimes that's all you had to do.

"So he's building another portal? That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner interjected.

"Selvig?" Thor asked, looking concerned.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner answered, cleaning his glasses idly.

"He's a friend," Thor said, worry etching itself across his face.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours." Natasha explained, leaning forward on her elbow's.

"What I want to know is why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said, and I looked up.

"He could be gathering intel. Scoping out the enemy." I offered, shrugging.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag of cat's. You can smell crazy on him." Banner argued, shifting some.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is still my brother, and he is still of Asgard." Thor said, walking forward.

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha said flatly, looking up at Thor.

"He's adopted," Thor tried to explain before I cut him off. I had to hold back being pissed at the adopted comment for later. Because boy, while my life has been tough, there was nothing I wouldn't have given at first to have been adopted by some people who actually loved me. Who gives a shit if they lied to me about it?! I wouldn't care! At least they loved me. Or, would have. But enough of my, uh, parental issues.

"What stuck out to me, was what Fury said. He said that Loki kills for fun. But he doesn't." I started, before Natasha cut me off.

"Then what else do you-" She started before I turned and glare silently.

"I've seen people who kill _for fun_. They don't have plan's, they don't have goals. I think, _he's_ desperate. What kind of deal did he make to get an army in the first place? I'm guessing it won't be pretty if he fails." I said evenly, and Natasha's eyes softened.

"And desperate men always make mistakes." She agreed.

"I think it's about the mechanic's. Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" Banner went on.

"It's a stabilizing agent," Stark said, walking in with a shorter man in a suit. The suit man walked over to shake my hand while Stark and Banner started talking non-sense.

"I'm Agent Coulson, welcome to shield," Coulson said, shaking my hand firmly.

"I'm V." I said simply, extracting my hand when I heard Fury's voice. I swear, that man's voice could wake up a coma patient.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube." Fury said, walking in. "I was hoping you might join him," He said to Stark, who quirked his eyebrow's up. Well, I missed that conversation completely.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve said. Stark looked at me for a moment, frowning in thought. I stared back patiently, waiting.

"Actually, Sparky, we could use your help with that," Stark said, pointing at me.

"With the boom boom stick? What do you want me to do, jump-start it?" I said, suspicion lacing my words. Why did this not seem like a good idea?

"Precisely. Just meet us in the lab, oh, about eight tomorrow. You look tired." Stark continued and I frowned, nodding and picking back up on what Fury was saying.

"I don't know about that, but what I want to know is how it turned two of the sharpest men I know into flying monkeys." Fury went on, a little annoyed. Whoops. Should I have been paying attention? Probably.

"Flying monkey's? I do not understand," Thor said, turning to Fury, his handsome golden face confused. I didn't really get what it meant either, but I didn't care enough to ask.

"I do! I got the reference." Steve said, his face excited. I stared at him, a little disturbed by his behavior before moving my seat away from him. Stark rolled his eyes and it became very quiet and tense. Before Stark and Banner left to go tinker in their lab.

I walked off and went to bed. I was exhausted, not sleeping for god knows how long will do that to you, I guess.

I fell into bed and laid there for a minute, wondering about what Thor said. So what if Rich Boy was an orphan? I was too. My foster parent's threw me out, told me I was scum, a freak, and that they were going to get a better baby.

I blinked.

I loved them too, through the beating's and the name callings. Even when they made me sleep in a cellar in rags. Up until they threw me out, put me on a plane half-way across the world where they had picked me up, and just left me there to die. Then I got angry.

Pfft. At least I didn't have abandonment issue's though.

I drifted off to sleep, dropping into darkness.

It smelled of rot. Of death.

I could never forget that smell. It was the only thing I had to remember my mother by.

"Where in Odin's name are we?" A familiar voice coughed, disgust riddling his words.

"Another prison." I answered simply. What did I care if he was picking through my dreams. He still couldn't understand me even if he tried.

"How did you end up in this one?!" Loki asked, his voice echoing through the darkness.

"I was born here. My mother lived long enough to keep me alive before dying, and the guards always shoved food in for me. I was left in here for years before they realized their prisoner was dead." I answered softly, glad the darkness hid my expression. This place made me feel...sad, and abandoned by the world. It was like the whole world just passed me by in this darkness.

"That's revolting." His voice choked out from the darkness.

"It's reality. I just deal with it." I said annoyed. Geez, what was so hard to understand? Yeah, I'd been born in a fucked up situation, big deal! I got over it. I mean, some people were in worse situations than I had been in, and they just smiled and walked it off too.

The darkness faded, bringing me back to that rainy orphanage I was forced into. A blond haired woman and her brown haired husband looked through the children, seemingly caring, but making sure none of their pristine clothes were touched by the kids. Then they stopped in front of a white haired, black eyed pale child who was _not_ Asian.

"Well hello there, what's your name?" The woman asked bending down to look the child in the face. The kid stared back before an older Asian lady waddled over.

"This one no speak, we call her V. Like Roman Num-ral. She scare easy, very savage. Nice lady no want her." The woman prattled. I turned noticing Loki beside me. As the woman's husband rushed over, and they looked at the child staring deep into her eyes.

"This memory seems a lot more pleasant," He remarked, and I shrugged.

"Not in hindsight. I think that's enough." I said, getting uncomfortable watching my ex-foster parents behave so kindly. I shoved and pulled with my consciousness and the raining grey village faded.

I was in a Forrest, somewhere in Asia, hired as a merc. We were setting up camp on the side of one of the mountains. I was hired muscle, and I'd been working this contract for awhile when some kid walked up to me, his face curious and his gun over his back. An older man with a gun yanked him back.

"Xỳā pị xyū̀ kıl̂ ṭhex chạ̀w r̂āy." _Don't go near her, she's evil._ I turned, glaring at him.

"Dū s̄ìng thī̀ khuṇ ca phūd ẁā chāy chrā khn h̄nụ̀ng," _Watch what you say old man. _I said, but my voice was emotionless and soft. Even as the words left my mouth, I watch fear grow in his eyes and I turned away looking off the cliff feeling hollow.

I couldn't watch it anymore. I couldn't stand that look. The fear, like I was going to hurt them. I sighed through my nose quietly grateful for the peace when it was interrupted by a certain annoying someone who liked being a nuisance when I tried to sleep.

"What ails you?" Loki asked, and I crossed my arms looking at him skeptically.

"Do you even care?" I shot back, my voice flat. He smirked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"I care enough to ask Midgardian." He answered, and I snorted, looking out into the valley below the cliff.

"I'm tired of people being afraid of me." I said, my lips tightening as I frowned. My eyes narrowed and my brow's drew together.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

I closed my eyes, my face relaxing as guilt bloomed in my chest. "Yeah. Yeah it is." I rubbed my face and opened my eyes, stepping closer to the edge of the cliff until my feet were on the edge. I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath, stepping off the cliff.

I was jolted awake, and boy was I pissed.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing, the people who did. You're awesome. And a big thanks to everyone who followed or favorite the story. I hope you all like it, and please review and let me know how I did. **


	4. Daddy Issues

Torn Roads

Daddy Issues

I ran my finger's through my hair roughly as I stormed past the bridge. It was night still, maybe a few hours from dawn. I made my way to Loki's cell, silent and pissed.

"How did I know you were going to show up here _V_?" Loki asked lazily smiling. I smiled back, but it was cruel and bordered on a sneer.

"You need to stay out of my head." I said, my words hissing from between my smile. I leaned back against the rail, my smile fading into a frown. He chuckled, blue eyes bright.

"I'm bored." He answered smoothly, waving it away. My face didn't change as I stared back, my anger pounding through me like drums of war.

"I'll get you some damn playboy's or something then." I shot back, my eyes narrowing. He scoffed, walking around his cell.

"Those disgusting magazine's that Midgardian males put so much stock in? Please." He said, stopping to shoot me a look. I shrugged.

"Might as well just bring you Mein Kampf, you'd probably enjoy that better." I snorted, crossing my arms. "I mean, Hitler had Daddy issues too," I finished innocently, letting the jibe hang in the air, before straightening up and walking over to the control panel to look at it. I could practically feel Rich Boy's glare, and I had to hold back my sniggers.

"Do not speak of-!" Loki hissed and I turned on my heel to face him.

"Of what? The fact that you feel like you got the shit end of the stick just 'cause Mommy and Daddy decided to lie to you? Boo-hoo. Get over it, it's not that bad." I interrupted, walking close to the glass. His hand slammed on the glass and I stared back calmly, staring at his pale handsome face, so torn and twisted with rage. Still, he needed to get the fuck over it. It wasn't that bad, and it certainly wasn't bad enough for him to kill legions of civilians.

"You don't understand, stupid mortal," He hissed, face darkening. My brow darkened in anger. Oh, of all people I don't understand? I think I'm the fucking definition of understanding adoption problems, pal.

"No, what I don't understand is how you can be so blind. You disgust me, I can't believe that anyone could be so ungrateful." I shot back, my eyes blazing and my face hard and set in anger. I backed up, moving to sit on the rail, swinging my legs impatiently as I shoved the emotions aside.

"Don't presume that you know what you're speaking of," Loki said, his voice laced deeply with anger. I stared at him hard for a moment, just stared unimpressed and unafraid, and I let it show blatantly on my face, just to piss him off. And from the look on his face; I'd say it was working.

"You're an idiot." I said flatly, jumping off the rail and walking towards the door.

"What do you know? I saw you, in that dream. Your parents-" He started, his voice sneering before I whirled eyes blazing.

"They are not my parents, and my life was different than yours. Don't go comparing them, we're not the same." I snapped, gesturing at me, then him.

"Oh, I see. Hypocrisy at it's finest." He commented, smirking. My dark eyes dug into his. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to bait me into spilling about my childhood shit. First off, it just wasn't any of his fucking business, and secondly, I don't feel like talking about the pieces of shit that made my life worse.

"Very funny, I'm not taking the bait. We are not alike. Stay out of my head, and I won't drag up your Daddy issues, 'kay?" I said, waving my hand dismissively before walking out. This time, I kept walking even when he made snide comments. Well, that put me in a bad mood. I walked down to the lab, seeing Stark and Banner bent over the boom-boom stick, the blue glow bathing their faces with light.

My finger's itched to grab it so I could rub it in Rich Boy's face, but I held back the urge. Banner and Stark would probably be pissed that took it, not to mention Fury.

"Hello Sparky, you're just in time," Stark said, looking up from the computer. He walked by banner and zapped him with something. I stiffened, and he held his hands up defensively.

"What? Just experimenting," He assured, but I glared.

"I want you to know, that if you try to set off Dr. Banner again, I'll drop you." I said humorlessly, glaring at Stark. I walked in front of the boom boom stick, raising my hands above it. Lightning crackled around my finger's and the orb in the glow stick lit up in response. My lip curled. I don't think doing this is such a good idea...

"Looks like it recognizes you, for some reason. The readings on it, the energy levels are picking up to match the normal charge of lightning. It's kind of creepy…" Dr Banner said, and I grimaced, my lip twitching in unease. Okay… That's kind of really weird and disturbing. I wonder if it knows I wanted to sell the thing for scrap metal?

"Whenever you're ready Sparky," Stark said, stepping beside Banner to move the data to another screen, then standing aside.

I sighed through my nose, wondering just how well this had been thought out. I lowered my hands taking a deep breath.

"Well, they don't call me Ghost for nothing," I muttered before letting the lightning touch the boom boom stick. As soon as it did, the blue orb in it flared up with tangible energy, throwing me back through the glass lab wall.

I blinked the black spot's out of my vision before standing up and brushing the glass off my clothes.

"Are you alright?" Dr Banner asked, walking over to me. Stark waved the question away, walking to the screen to read something.

"She worked with the Brother-Hood, I'm sure she can take more than that," Stark explained. Banner turned towards me, looking surprised.

"The Brother-Hood of Mutants? The one that, uh, kills people?" Banner asked.

"Yep. Thought it'd look nice on my future résumé." I answered sarcastically, my voice low. Stark looked over at me, leaning back against a table and crossing his arms.

"So, I always wondered, why'd a nice girl like you join up with sociopath's like them?" Stark went further. My lips tightened a little.

"Well, after I hopped a plane to America, I was looking for a job, and they found me. I didn't know what they're, um, how should I say it? Long term goals were in the beginning, but their cause appealed to me for awhile so I stuck with it. Then I got sick of watching my partner slaughter people at random and I quit." I said simply. Stark looked from me back to Banner (who was looking a little alarmed) before throwing up his arms.

"Well. Anyways, these readings here are stronger than before. When you tried to jump the staff, the tesseract reacted, pumping more energy into it, giving us a better signal to trace. Thanks Sparky," Stark said, patting me on the shoulder. I smiled forcibly.

"Whatever you say," I muttered, walking out as Steve walked in. While walking to the bridge I was stopped by Thor, who smiled warmly. Again, it put me a little on edge, but that was just my good old paranoia kicking in. No wonder I've never had any friends.

"Friend V! Good morning, I hope your meeting with the Man of Iron went well?" Thor boomed, and I couldn't help but smile. The man was just too much, I mean, he just literally inspired happiness. Or amusement. Either way, he was really interesting, and no one had ever called me 'friend' before.

"I was wishing to ask you about your lightning ability, the One Eye'd man known as Fury told about it." Thor said, slinging a heavy arm over my shoulder's and leading me away.

"That's fine, but first, where the hell are we going?" I asked warily, caution flashing across my face. He laughed, like it was either funny or obvious.

"We are going to spar! I wish to see if your lightning is as grand as the lightning I wield." Thor said, smiling, his face and voice open and friendly. "Besides, I'm curious as to how someone so thin, which such scrawny arms, triumphed over my brother's mighty magic." He said, and I could practically feel a vein pop out in my head as my teeth ground together in annoyance.

"You're insulting me in some way, aren't you?"

"Here we are my friend!" He yelled, ignoring my question. Oh, fine. I can play like that. I walked to the side opposite of him and waited.

Thor stood tall like the God he was, impressive and radiating strength. I smiled, my arms hanging loosely by my sides as my head tilted to the side letting my pale hair slide over my face.

Thor grinned as well. "I'll go easy," He said, and my smile widened. He raised his hammer, and I ran at him, ducking under it and hitting his arm twice, freezing it. Thor turned, his blue eyes shocked as he swung his other fist at me. I grabbed his arm with both hands, lifting my feet in the air in a flash. I flipped behind him, landing in a crouch before quickly striking him three places on his spine, causing him to crumple to the ground.

Okay, maybe I did show off a little… But not much.

"I cannot move." He said incredulously.

I crouched down and looked him in the eye. "Nope. I can make big, bright lightning come out of my hands and stuff, but my mutation extends to a lot more than people think. For instance, I can sense the pressure points in your body because your nerves fire off electrical impulses. So, if I pass just the tiniest bit of electric current through those points, you're paralyzed, numb, or knocked out depending on the charge of the electricity." I explained, leaning over and striking his spine to un-freeze him. He sat up, smiling.

I swear, the man always had that dumb ass grin on his face.

"That is amazing friend, your skill is truly astounding." The golden man thundered, standing and dragging him with me. He dragged me to the cafeteria, and I sat and listened to him brag about me. It was nice, and I felt happy. A friend, maybe. Maybe I finally had a friend. He at least called me friend, and that had to count for something right?

Well, the people who called you daughter still left you to die, didn't they?

I waved away the feeling as Steve came over with us with Ade. Blue-Boy was ticked that apparently Stark had hacked the main frame because Fury was building weapons. He was even more up in arms that Fury was building the weapons in the first place.

I looked at him unsurprised. Of course they were going to build weapons, it's what human beings do. Even I know that.

Thor frowned, and they left to go to the bridge, angry with Fury. I was left alone with Ade, not that I minded. After all, it wasn't my business that they were building weapons, hell, I wasn't even an American citizen.

Ade snagged what was left of my food and began digging in. Damn, the boy eats a lot.

"I wouldn't eat that much if I were you. Next time you go hungry, the starvation pains will tend to feel worse." I said, and he dropped the roll he was chewing.

"I just haven't eaten like this in the past few weeks…" He explained, and I waved it off, sighing through my nose.

"I'm just speaking from experience. I don't intend on getting us into a situation where we'd have to deal with starvation, so don't worry about it." I said gruffly, leaning back in my chair.

"You should've heard the Captain and Stark go at it, it was insane. I swear, none of these guys get along." Ade muttered, and I laughed.

"Too much pride, that's for sure. And they're all way too naïve." I agreed, my face serious and grim. He only nodded.

Then, a roar sounded and the ship shook.

"_Things are going to get very interesting,_" Loki's voice whispered, I turned looking for him, but there was no one. I stood, and looked at Ade seriously, my eyes strong, leaving no room for argument.

"Go find Stark or Steve, and stay with them. I'm going to make sure Loki stay's put," I said, running for the door. I heard a shaky 'kay' before I was on the way to the glass cell. Well, at least he did warn me, but that was after that ungodly yell.

I ran past Natasha, who was fighting _the_ man with the bow. She was handling him fine, so I kept running, until I was in the doorway leading to the cell. There were about fifteen guards who turned to me, gun's loaded and aimed at me. I crouched swiftly, before pushing up hard with my legs, flipping so I'd hit the ceiling tile, breaking it, so the momentum let me slide into the vent.

Gun fire ensued, but as soon as I heard the empty click's, signaling their lack of ammunition, I jumped down, landing neatly in a crouch. I grinned in warning, but they just stared back with their unnatural blue eyes, pointing their guns at me.

And boy, I was pissed. I bent down, rushing them and striking them hard, electricity dancing around me as I spun, ducked, and weaved between them. Slowly, they all dropped around me like flies, and I was standing facing Loki, who was out of his cell.

I raised my finger, pointing at his handsome smirking face. Little blue sparks danced off of my finger, and he laughed.

"What are you going to do?" Loki laughed, sarcastic and condescending. I grinned, a huge blast of bright lightning racing towards him.

It when through him, and I stared before something hit me and knocked me aside onto the metal catwalk along the cell. I turned onto my back, seeing a second Loki, wielding his glow stick. He smiled at me playfully while I glowered. I stood, lunging for him, but something snaked around my waist, grabbing my arms and locking them behind my back.

"Now, now keep quiet. Wouldn't want to ruin the fun." He whispered from behind me, and a chill passed over me. I couldn't speak, or move. My eyes narrowed as a fake Loki appeared in the cage just as Thor thundered in. I stopped paying attention, instead forcing electrical current through my nerves, bringing them back to life. I grinned, but it fell only to see Thor in the glass cage as Loki messed with the control panel. I jumped, flying over the rail in front of Loki. I held my hands up, lightning crackling dangerously as Coulson stepped beside me.

"Don't move Rich Boy." I said, my voice measured as I glared at him. He lifted his hands in surrender, and just as Coulson's large gun began to light up, he groaned, and I spun, firing the lightning at Loki who was behind us, stabbing Coulson. Coulson fell, blood blooming across his white shirt while Thor roared in anger. My fist shot towards him, and I kicked at him, but he backed up, avoiding my blows.

Then Thor lifted his hammer, and hit the glass cracking it. I felt my stomach plummet as the support's holding the cage shifted, letting it hang dangerously. I turned to warn Thor, but…

Before I could the bottom opened up and the cage dropped out.

My hair flew behind me as I ran down the stairs, my dark eyes frantically locking onto to the rapidly descending cage.

"Don't tell me you're in love with the oaf as well," Loki sneered, and I turned to him my face serious and solemn.

"Nope. He's my friend, so I'll be damned if I let him die." I said honestly, jumping out of the aircraft and into the roar of the sky and earth below us. I pointed myself towards the ground, allowing me to fall faster so I could get under the cage and balance it for Thor. Once I did, lightning erupted from around my legs, helping me stable it so Thor could bust out.

He did, soaring towards the ground, I moved to the side, and the wind tossed me, my lightning barely slowing my fall as I tumbled towards the ground. I faced the sky, wondering if I was going to die. Only briefly, did this though cross my mind as my black eyes took in the beautiful blue heavens before me.

Because then, I flew into a forest, banging against tree's and the ground before rolling to a stop. I groaned, not even able to lift my head before my eyes widened.

Forest. Alone. Bleeding.

Anxiety bloomed in my chest. I was basically just counting down the minutes until Creed found me, fuck. Fuck.

I was in deep shit.

I struggled up, and moved around. I didn't have any broken bones, just some big gashes across my ribs, arms and legs from the branches on the trees. It was still daylight, I could get a move on before he could find me.

Who knows long I had?

I didn't bother gathering wood for a fire, that'd be like give Creed explicit directions where to go.

Like he needed a specific map to know how to fuck with me, his mutation makes it easy enough.

Soon enough darkness fell, and I managed climbed a tree. The forest was thick enough, that I could jump from tree to tree if I needed to. After sitting in the tree until dawn, feeling hunger gnaw at my stomach, I snorted.

I wonder what Rich Boy was doing. Probably partying it up and taking over the world while I sat here, waiting for the monster to catch up with me. I climbed down the tree, feeling very sore. My muscles ached, and my cut's burned, but I walked on through the day until darkness fell again. I had hunted, killing and cooking a small rabbit before burying the remains, so thankfully I wasn't hungry anymore. I walked through the forest, wandering around for a few more days before anything happened.

I woke up when I heard claw's scraping against tree's and a deep, long laugh. I jumped up and ran behind the nearest tree, my hands clamped firmly over my mouth and nose. It was a deep, black night, and the moon was tucked away under thick clouds, making it really hard to see.

OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH HOLY FLAMING DOG SHIT.

The tree against me became warm and shifted, and I glanced behind me. To my relief, I saw Loki, not Creed. I glanced down to my hands pointedly, and he nodded. Suddenly, there was a crunch, and I rolled to the side as something bloody dropped next to me. Great, he was in the tree's now and playing with me. Shit. Shit, I was so fucked. Hopefully not literally, please dear god.

"Come on out V," He drawled, and the forest went completely silent upon hearing the dangerous predator. Loki somehow (most likely through teleportation), appeared behind me again. I turned around and mouthed '_Run stupid_' before he grabbed me tightly, and the scene melted away until we were in a fancy hotel in New York City. I spun, knocking him off me, seeing as he was holding on a bit too long. Weirdo.

"Whoa there, Grabby," I snapped, backing up. Okay, so I was confused. Why the hell would Loki save me? Not that he _saved_ me, but he did help me out.

"Well, thanks for doing me a solid Rich Boy, but I've got thing's to do, places to be. You know how it goes…" I said, edging towards the window. Bar's snapped over it, and I looked back at him, emotionless. Okay, you want to play who can get the hell out of the room and kick the delusional man's ass? Fine. He smiled, walking towards me carefully.

"Why, you've just arrived? Surely you don't think I'm that poor of a host," Loki sneered, and I outright snarled, anger reaching across my face. I just wanted out and away from Creed. I was tired of running around from his psycho ass. I just wanted out so I could rest for a few before going back to my old life. But this asshole, for whatever reason, was fucking everything up and making things SO much more difficult!

"Okay, not only have you caused me more shit than you're fucking worth, I outright don't like you, so just drop the fucking act so I can leave." I said, my words a hiss between my teeth. He stared, taken aback for a moment, and I started towards the door.

"Oh no, I think you'll be staying. After all, I did save you," He said, his words a smooth drawl across the air as he stepped closer, his hands behind his back. I scowled.

"I didn't ask for your help." I bit out, my dark eyes watching him like a hawk. Talk about a two faced, mother fucker...

"But I did, as you say, 'do you a solid' helping you with that man. Now you're just going to leave? My, someone's ungrateful." He sneered, and I shrugged before my arm snapped towards his neck, ready to knock him out when my hand went through him.

Well son of a bitch.

I was thrown against a wall, pinned between a very real Loki and the wall. He looked amused and I got a little ticked. Let the fucking games begin. In a split second, I went to raise my feet to kick him off when he stepped on them, pinning my wrists above my head. I just stared back, unimpressed, hoping that alone would tick him off.

It didn't, he just laughed, his bright eyes lighting up in his pale face. Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but what about this is funny?!

"Maybe, I'll let you go if you beg…" Loki said slyly, and I smiled forcibly. Don't think so asshole, but I did have one trick up my sleeve. When I was training with the organization, one of my female instructor's told me about a very useful trick on the male population if I ever got captured like this. While, I don't want to kiss Rich Boy, I am sure as SHIT not begging.

"I've got a secret. I'll trade you to let me go," I said completely serious, making my voice convincing, even though I was torn between wanting to spit in his face, and wanting to laugh in his face. He smirked condescendingly, and leaned closer before I pressed my lips to his.

Yep, I did it without laughing my ass off, and it was really hard. Let me tell you.

Loki stood still for about a spit second before he kissed me back, not immediately releasing my wrists. Cunning bastard, I'd give him that. A heartbeat later, he let go of my wrists and buried his hands in my hair, crushing me up against him. It was uncomfortable, that's for sure, but I moved my hands to his inky black hair carefully keeping myself relaxed. He didn't tense up, and I had to hold back my grin as my hand slowly made it's way down to his shoulder and then jabbed him in the neck, causing him to crumbled to the ground, his eyes wide and surprised before darkening in anger.

I laughed in his face. "Aww, why the long face? Did Rich Boy not get what he wanted?" I mocked, a grin stretched across my face.

"Little whore," He spat, and I turned staring back emotionlessly.

"You fell for it. Honestly, I just told you that I hated you to your face, and you didn't suspect anything? Did too good to be true ever cross your mind?" I laughed, walking back over to him and looting his pockets.

"So what now? You can't possibly escape." He went on, the tone of his voice holding anger and resentment. Oh, ho ho. Someone's a little sore about that kiss.

I took a shiny, golden knife from his pocket and twirled it around my finger's as I pocketed the cash.

"I think I will. I've stood against armies all by myself, so I think a building full of people should be no problem." I said, walking out the door to the elevator. A few guards tried to stop me, but they dropped like flies in a few seconds, and out onto the streets, hiding the golden knife and blending into the crowd. It looked like we were in a huge city, skyscraper's stabbing into the cloudy grey skies.

I looked down and frowned, taking in my bloody, dirty ripped clothes. I'd have to find some new one's before I shipped out of America (which is where I assumed I was seeing as everyone spoke English), and all the sign's were in English.

I went into a ratty clothes store and bought some jeans and a faded tee-shirt. The city was big, there was no chance of me getting a cheap hotel room, so I had to pick pocket some (well, a lot) to get enough money for one. I checked in, taking a room on the top floor so Creed couldn't catch up with me (though, I bet we're pretty far away and it'll take him awhile. The time in the forest was probably chance) but I still don't want to risk it.

Briefly, I wondered where Ade was. I hoped he was okay; him, Thor, Natasha, Steve. And that Coulson guy. I hoped he survived, he seemed alright. But if he didn't, he didn't. People die all the time, that was life. It'd been a long time since I cried over death, if I ever did.

I leaned back against the pillow's on the bed, ordering room service. Alone again, how fun. There was no reason for me to seek out the Avenger's or Fury. They were grown adults, and they could take care of themselves. Plus, it wasn't my battle. I break the law wherever I go, and I'm a gun for hire. What do I care if someone takes over the planet, I'm still going to be fighting war's in some ragamuffin country, until someone finally kills me. No one will mourn me, miss me, or even recognize I'm dead.

And I've accepted that. I've known, ever since I was a little girl struggling to survive when my foster parents dumped me, that I was probably going to die young and no one would care. My body will probably rot in some forest until my bones bleach and they'll sit there for centuries.

I sighed, pushing those thoughts away. So what if my life hasn't been the best? So what if I'm probably going to die, and no one will give two shits? It could be worse. It could always be worse, so I don't complain.

"_You can't possibly escape…_" Now, why would Rich Boy say something like that? It was really easy to get out of the building, first off, secondly, it's not like he was doing anything to stop me himself.

Wait.

A.

Fucking.

Minute.

I whirled to see the door open, and jumped, knocking out a ceiling tile and sliding into the ceiling to see Loki, in his armor, looking around for me. Was it a trick? How the fuck should I know, I don't know shit about his abilities. For all I know, he can still use magic when he can't move and if that's so, then beating this asshole is going to require a little bit more planning and rope.

Well, looks like the shit has hit the fan.


End file.
